


Take a Bow

by DinerGuy



Category: Castle
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Preseries, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinerGuy/pseuds/DinerGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which over-used speech openers are pondered and sashes are tied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kkarrie, one of my very good friends, who demanded the below scene from me. Thanks to domina_tempore for reading it for me and making sure I hadn't done anything too horrible to the characters.
> 
> Disclaimer: All things Castle belong to their creators; nothing within belongs to me, other than the writing itself (the plotline doesn't even belong to me, so you see, I'm rather destitute - or, in other words, please don't sue me because you will get nothing worthwhile).

Castle admired himself in the mirror as he brushed his damp hair. Turning one way, then the other, he watched his face as he held the hairbrush in front of himself like a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming," he intoned. He winked at his reflection. "What do you think? Too cliché of an opener?"

"It sounds like all the other speeches I've heard," a little voice piped up.

Castle turned to see his eight-year-old daughter standing in the doorway, watching him.

"Hey, honey." He put down his brush and quickly buttoned his shirt partway.

"Can you help me, Daddy?" she asked, coming forward, an end of her sash in each hand. "Gram is in the shower and I need to finish getting ready." Alexis leaned in conspiratorially. "She's singing opera again."

Castle grinned and squatted down in front of Alexis, taking the wide ribbon from her hands. "Of course I will. Here, turn around."

She raised her arms to the sides and turned obediently.

"So you think I shouldn't use it?" Castle asked, centering the sash and tying it once in the back.

His daughter shrugged. "It's your dinner, Daddy," she told him, shifting her weight to one stocking foot while she waited for him to finish.

"It is indeed." Castle tied the ends of the ribbon into a bow, then began fiddling with the loops. "And why does that matter to this conversation?"

"Well," Alexis moved to the other foot, "if it is your dinner, and people are there because of you, I think you should get to say whatever you want."

"Now this idea I like," Castle grinned, patting the bow gently. "There, all done."

Alexis twisted to look in the mirror behind her. "It's perfect. Thank you, Daddy!" She pecked him on the cheek and hurried out the door. "And hurry up; we don't want to be late!"

"My dinner," Castle told his reflection as he adjusted his dinner jacket. "Why didn't I think of that one?"


End file.
